World is Yours
by CrytsalIcePrincess
Summary: Hard times are coming. With her father now deceased, Yuuki cannot pay for law school and decides to pursue her dreams in fashion. With her best friend, Grace, by her side once more, anything is possible. All she has to do is chase her dreams, and the world can be hers.


Hey! This is my first Style Savvy fanfic, yay! This first chapter is a very slow-paced, and nothing really happens. It is just a setup so you kind of know the past before everything starts happening.

My heart was racing. The crowd was absolutely silent as the lights moved in random places, Roccoco being quiet for once to create suspense. "And the winner of the International Contest is…"

"YUUKI!" Professor Callahand roared, tapping his foot with impatience. "Pay attention. This is Harvard, not high school." I silently nod, knowing that I'll probably just start daydreaming again.

I glanced down at my notes, trying to figure out where the heck the lesson was going. But, naturally, the only thing that was on the thin sheet of paper was another design. How the heck I was in the top ten students in my year was beyond me.

Class was finally dismissed. I gathered all my belongings in a rush and dashed out of the class. Winter break officially started, and I ran to my dorm to grab my suitcase. Finally, I would be able to see one of my only friends, Grace, since school started. I was surprising her for her birthday.

Grace and I met my second year of high school, when I transferred to Kaneland High. She was a year ahead of me, but I graduated early. I was the shy girl who didn't have any friends, and Grace was the popular girl who knew everyone. She was the person everybody looked to for advice on guys, life, and particularly fashion. She had a knack for it.

_The bell rang, signaling the end of my second week at school. I scrambled to get to my locker, trying to avoid the guys that loved to pick on me. Yet having them in your class makes that kind of impossible._

_Mike-the leader of the group and football quarterback-tripped me and sent my things everywhere. All my notes from the previous class, and all my designs. The gang laughed and walked away, knowing that I was going to miss my buss. _

_Grace, however, stayed behind, leaving her boyfriend behind with a peck on the cheek and helped me grab them all. She kept staring at my designs, with confusion etched on her face. I guess that makes sense, seeing the quiet girl with all the glitzy, punk, and gothic designs. She handed me the pile, and I thanked her and sprinted to my locker. I got all my homework stuffed into my backpack, and started to run to my bus when I noticed the time. I was a minute too late._

_Sighing, I grabbed my cell from my bag. Father wouldn't be happy with me at all for missing the bus. _

"_How can you get into Harvard with such poor time management?" He would always say. _

_I just finished dialing and was about to press "call" when a hand gently was placed over my shoulder. "Would you like me to give you a ride home? It was my boyfriend's fault you missed the bus anyways." Grace said, her voice flowing melodically. I simply nodded, mumbling a "thank you". She smiled radiantly, and led me to her car. Grace tried to start up small talk, so naturally I had to be polite and talk with her. She was giving me a ride home, after all. "So where did you go before you transferred?" She asked, curiosity hinting in her voice. "_Horikoshi, I recently moved from Japan." _I stated, hoping she wouldn't ask about my school. It brought back memories of how mom went there._

_Grace, however, seemed intrigued. She went on and on, asking questions about the school. "Why did you stop going there?" She asked, her voice filled with interest. _

"_Well," I began, "after my mom died, my father wanted to move back to the States. My mother is where my Japanese traits come from, so father wanted to go away from all those memories. So he moved back to where he lived before he met her."_

"_Oh," Grace said, her voice becoming much calmer. "I'm so sorry for your loss."_

_I shrugged. Having your mom die on the last day of school really sucked, moving to the States REALLY sucked, and now having to talk about it two months later was so much worse. _

"_Did your mother love fashion?" Grace gently asked, like she was afraid that I would burst into tears. I nodded, and a small smile crept upon my face. "She loved it with her heart. She always wanted to start up a store. She would always tell me the plans for it, like the name-Suiren-and the glitzy interior. 'Like a massive teenage hangout', she would always say. My dad, however, wanted me to attend law school. He's gotten worse with mom's death." _

_She pulled up to my house, and I once again thanked her for the ride. I got out, and waved her goodbye._

Ever since that day, Grace and I became close. I learned that she lived across the neighborhood, so we visited each other often. I peered out the window as the New York lights shined below. The surprise party is going to start in about an hour or so, causing me to drum nervously.

I arrived at her apartment minutes before Grace was to arrive, and I did a quick check on my outfit. I wore a red rose in my boyensberry hair (complete with cherry blossom streaks), a red corset blouse, a black micromini, bright red thigh-high socks, and black lace-up boots. Smiling to myself, I walked inside to her clean apartment packed with people I've never met. But that's what you get for living so far apart.

I made my way through the crowd, heading towards the back of her place, trying to not get in the way. I spotted a few familiar faces, customers that Grace introduced me to last year. I quickly got my phone out of my black purse, sending a quick text to my dorm mate, trying to look busy and not like the loner I felt I was.

"Everyone, Renee says they're on their way up!" everyone scrambled to hide as the girl turned off the lights. I crouched behind the table, where I felt a presence next to me. I looked over to see a handsome man staring straight at me with curious green eyes. I turned away, hoping that the dark covered up the red in my cheeks. I peeked at him once again through my naturally violet eyes to see him still staring at me. He opened his mouth as to speak but the door clicked and creaked open. "I could've walked myself home, you know." Grace laughed, her voice still the melodic sound I heard all those years ago. "Yeah," Renee (the only person I knew besides Grace) said, "but then I'd have to miss this."

"This?"  
"SURPRISE!" We all shouted-mine and mystery man's shout was more like a mumble- while jumping to see a shocked Grace. She smiled after recovering, and the party commenced. 

Grace hopped around from person to person for a while, but she still had to realize that I was there. A gentle voice practically whispered a soft "Hi" into my ear. I turned around to be face to face with the man with the gorgeous green eyes, and ruffled brown hair.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Yuuki." I said, awkwardly sticking my hand out. "Dominic." He said, a shy smile creeping up his face as he shook my hand.

_He is so attractive! And sweet! _Blushing at the thought, I tried to create small talk so it didn't become even more awkward. "How do you know Grace?"

As we talked on, we became more comfortable around each other. The conversation became less and less awkward as we talked about our lives, like where we lived, our likes and dislikes, and so forth. I found it odd to be forming a small crush on Grace's boss, but he was just so perfect! It's hard not to.

Renee tapped me on the shoulder and said that we were going to bring out the cake. Sad to leave, I quickly uttered that I had to go to Dominic and swiftly hid behind the place Grace was going to stand. The crowd sang happy birthday to her, she made a wish and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Renee asked innocently, hoping her answer would help the plan. Grace smirked, retorting with "But if I tell you, it won't come true!"

Renee's smile faltered ever so slightly, but only for a second. "Come on, tell us! Right, guys?" She started chant "Tell us, tell us", and the crowd started to roar the words. Caving, Grace said "Okay, okay! You really want to know what I wished for?" The crowd eagerly nodded, awaiting the answer. Sighing, she continued. "I wished for my best friend of 7 years was here to celebrate with me." She said, with a bittersweet voice.

That was my cue. I sneaked up behind her and clasped my hands around her eyes. Grace kept guessing names, but she hadn't figured out who it was yet. Finally, I sighed while releasing my hands. Grace spun around as quickly as she could to see who I was. With the biggest smile I've seen on her, she screamed my name and pulled me in for a hug. The whole crowd clapped as I laughed at Grace's outburst.

As Renee cut up the cake, Grace and I chatted about life. Even though we text each other constantly, we can still talk for as long as we want.

People started leaving, and it was finally down to Renee, Grace, Dominic, and I. "Yuuki, have you met Dominic? He's my boss. I think you would get along with each other _very well_." Grace said, emphasizing the last two words. Blushing I elbowed Grace in the stomach as I said "We already met before you came in. Nice to see you again." I said, the heat never leaving my cheeks.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the hotel. It's not exactly fun being on a plane right after classes." I joked once the clock said 1:32. "Can I give you a ride there? It's really dark out, and NYC after all." Grace offered. I tried to decline, but after I said no to Grace she insisted that Dominic took me home. He walked, but it would be much better than a girl who can start drinking in a month walking alone at one in the morning. I said goodbye to Grace and Renee, then Dominic and I set off.

The night breeze felt amazing as cars bustled by. Dominic and I kept talking, ignoring everyone else who walked by.

That is until a person in a rush ran by and bumped into me, sending me flying into Dominic's unsuspecting arms. As he was in mid-stride, he lost his footing and I toppled on top of him. My head hit the concrete, and an instant headache came. I moaned and "ow", then realized that Dominic was under me. "Ah! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked, scrambling off of him and helping him up. He nervously chuckled, saying he was fine when his eyes looked at my forehead with concern. "Your bleeding… my house is just down the street, I can get you bandaged up and drive you to the hotel." I nodded, saddened by the fact that driving would shorten our time, but grateful for the fact that my bleeding would stop.

"This is a house?" I exclaimed, wondering how Dominic could ever pay for a mansion. "How well does Strata do, exactly?"

He lead my up to the front door where a butler opened the door. "Welcome back, Master Dominic" He said with a slight bow. He got up and was shocked to see me standing next to him. His eyes suddenly sparkled, and it almost seemed like he was planning a scheme.

I got bandaged up by Dominic's maid, Eunice, and Dominic drove me back to the hotel. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of a certain green-eyed man.

So yay, first chapter done! (It was four pages long on Word, and I wrote it in an hour or two. Go me!)

As I said, this chapter was really slow. Oh! And just because I couldn't find anywhere to put this info without making it awkwardly placed, here is some info.

Yuuki is 21. (I kind of stated that) She is in her first year of Harvard.

Grace is 23.

Renee is 22.

Dominic is 25. Yay!

Anyone catch that Mr. Callahand is the Harvard professor in Legally Blonde?


End file.
